The present invention relates to a manual power grinder, in particular a battery-powered manual power grinder.
Battery-powered manual power grinders with usually a plurality of relatively heavy NiCd cells as energy storing means already exist, having the same mechanical components as the manual power grinders corresponding to them that have a mains voltage connection, such as the same gear wheels, fan wheels, and compensation mass for eliminating imbalances, as well as eccentric drives.
A disadvantage of the known hand power tools is their large-volume structural size and their great weight, because they have large, heavy components. This worsens the ergonomics, handiness, and production costs of the known battery-powered manual power grinders.